<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by DrOmega101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827564">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101'>DrOmega101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Reunion Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first thing they do, when they see each other after five years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mason/Viktor Reznov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 4 of Kinktober 2020 - Desk Sex/Reunion Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They haven’t seen each other in five years. Five years and Mason thought the omega dead. Five years yearning for a mate that he could not have. But now Viktor Reznov was here, right in front of him, leaning against a desk with papers in his hands. They don’t speak, they don’t need to, each knows what the other is thinking. Everything around them disappears as his alpha instincts kick in, sending him over the edge as he rushes over to the older omega, taking hold of the other and locking their lips together in a hungry kiss.   </p>
<p>They don't break contact, tongues continuing to fight for dominance while they frantically remove Reznov's pants. Mason helps Reznov up onto the desk, pushing the papers and binders out of the way. The older omega wraps his legs around Mason’s waist, bringing the alpha closer. His pants are incredibly tight, and he can’t help but thrust against the omega. Reznov lets out a pleased sound, almost like a purr, before Mason feels hands undoing his buckle and pants, talking his hard cock out.</p>
<p>	He pushes into tight heat, breath hitching as he bottoms out inside. The omega clutches his hips, enough to leave bruises. He can feel the Russian’s breath on his neck, near his mating gland. His thrusts are slow and deep, taking their time before it all becomes too much. His pace speeds up, table knocking against the wall with each thrust. He feels his knot form as Reznov bites down on his mating gland. He howls, doing the same to the omega. </p>
<p>An intense emotion courses through him as they climax at the same time. Hands gripping onto the other like their lives depending on it. When they come down from their high, Mason can feel the older omega trembling against him, still holding him close. Mason wraps his arms around the Russian, whispering sweet nothings in the omega’s ear. </p>
<p>They're rearranging their clothes when Hudson finds them, out of breath and pissed at Mason for not following his orders. “Damn it Mason! I told you to...stay…Seriously! We don’t have time for this!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>